Oracle, Clalicia style
by Robin and Nightwing fanboy
Summary: What if 'Reckoning" never happened? Who would brainiac use to manipulate Clark into killing Lionel? If you read the tital, you already know. Give it a try. Come on, you know you want to.


**I do not own smallville or anything else you might recognize.**

Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El, was in his loft in the barn. It was where he usually went when he needed to think. It was his birth day and he had just had his birth day party with his parents and his friends Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane. After the party, he had come up here to be alone. His parents thought he was brooding about his ex-girlfriend, Lana Lang, moving on with his best friend turned rival, Lex Luthor. While that was part of it, there was more to it than that. Since even before he and Lana had gotten together again, he just felt like something…missing. His thoughts were interrupted when he became aware of someone behind him. He turned around and gasped.

Behind him was a young woman with long blond hair and kind brown eyes with a green scarf around her neck. He knew her, had dated her, kissed her, loved her and, under the influence of red kryptonite, married her and almost slept with her. But it was impossible, she was dead. He had cradled her lifeless body in his arms himself.

"Alicia?" he called questionably.

"Hello Clark," she said with a bright smile, "I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you during these hard times."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he insisted, "I didn't believe you. I thought you did it. Maybe if I had, you'd still be alive."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason. But is no reason for what is about to happen." she said as her smile dropped and her face took on a more serious expression.

"No reason for what? What's going to happen?" Clark asked with a growing sense of dread.

"Clark, so many people are going to die if you don't stop him." Alicia said ominously.

"Stop who? How do I stop him?" Clark asked desperately.

"Clark, in order to save these people, you have to kill Lionel Luthor." She told him.

"What?" he asked stunned.

"I'm sorry Clark, but it's the only way. I love you." She said as she walked back down the stairs.

"Alicia, wait!" he shouted as he ran to the stairs, but she was already gone.

-Line break-

Clark stood in the barn with his parents the next morning, telling them about what happened last night.

"I'm telling you, it was Alicia. She said if I don't kill Lionel, people are going to die." He said.

"Clark, grief works in mysterious ways. When you're grandparents died, I saw them everywhere I looked." His dad told him.

"And Alicia was a lot of things, and I'll admit I wasn't her biggest fan, but I don't think she would tell you to kill anyone." His mom said.

"But this isn't the first time she talked to me," Clark said passionately, "a few months ago, some med students were using meteor rocks to make a liquid to prolong there near-death experiences. I got injected…"

_Clark opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was in a barn. But it wasn't his barn, but it looked familiar for some reason. The doors opened and Alicia walked out._

"_Alicia." He said softly._

"_Clark." she said as hugged him._

"_Am I dead?" He asked as he returned the hug. _

"_For now," she told him, "but you have to go back."_

"_But I want to stay with you." Clark said._

"_You have so many people that love you, People that need you. You are going to become the world's savior. You're going to become a symbol of hope and justice. The world needs you, Clark." She told him serenely_

"_Alicia, I don't want to leave you." He said miserably._

"_Clark, your soul mate is still waiting for you back on earth. I told you before, I love you and I always will." She said as she kissed him. _

_As he returned the kiss, he realized just how much he missed her. She made him feel normal and special at the same time, she always had._

_Alicia broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. "Before you leave, you need to know: beware of Lionel Luthor. He knows your secret."_

"_What?" he shouted. _

"_Goodbye Clark." She said tearfully._

_Clark felt himself being pulled away from her._

"_No, wait. Alicia, ALICIA!"_

"Alicia tried to warn me then and she was right, why should now be any different?" Clark asked.

"Clark, we're talking about murder here. What could Lionel be capable of that would call for that?" Johnathan asked.

"He drugged his own son to make us think he was insane just to save his own skin. Do you really need to ask that?" Clark challenged.

"I thought Lionel was trying to make amends." Martha said.

"Don't forget sweetheart, Lionel is a master manipulator." Johnathan reminded her.

"He's just been playing us this whole time," Clark said.

-xxx-

Clark was walking down the stairs of the Daily Planet with Chloe.

"I'm not his biggest fan, but are you sure Lionel would really kill hundreds of people? What would he gain from it?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"Power. It's all the Luthors think about." Clark said grimly.

"Look, I didn't like Alicia, but I don't think she'd ask you to kill anyone. You knew her better than anyone else. Ask yourself this: would she really to ask you to become a cold-blooded killer?" Chloe asked him.

-xxx-

Johnathan and Martha walked into their house just as the phone gave its final ring.

"Johnathan," The voice of Lionel Luthor said over the answering machine, "I realize you don't trust me, and with good reason, but there is something that Clark must know. Please call me back."

As The Kents digested this message, they noticed a figure sitting in the living room chair.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Alicia greeted.

"Alicia…" Martha gasped.

"So Clark was right." Johnathan admitted.

"Yes," she said, "So how long have you been friends with Lionel Luthor, Senator Kent?"

"He's not my friend," Johnathan said, "More of an advisor."

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused your family," she apologized, "but you have to listen to me. You can't Trust Lionel Luthor."

"What is going to do?" Martha asked.

"He's going to make hundreds of people bathe in there own blood," Alicia said as got up and walked towards them, "Just as he's done to so many countless others."

Then she suddenly vanished. Johnathan and Martha looked around.

"Alicia!" Martha called.

"Alicia, where are you?" Johnathan asked.

As the Kents looked for her, Alicia stood out their back window. Suddenly, she was covered in silver and when it vanished, their stood a smirking Milton Fine.

-xxx-

Clark stood in his barn. His parents had told him what had happened and Clark was now more certain than ever that he had to kill Lionel. He had called Lionel, asking him to him in the barn. He saw Lionel enter the barn and look around.

"Clark, son?" he called out.

"I'm right here." Clark said as began walking down the steps.

"Good, there isn't much time." Lionel said.

"You're right, there isn't anytime left at all." Clark said.

Clark then grabbed Lionel by the neck and slammed him against a pillar.

"Clark." Lionel gasped.

"I know everything about your plan to use me as weapon," Clark snarled, "well, it ends know."

"There was never a plan to use you as a weapon." Lionel gasped.

"Don't believe him Clark," Alicia said as she appeared behind him, "its all lies. That is all he will tell you."

"Alicia." Clark said uncertainly.

"You know what you have to do Clark, kill him." Alicia ordered.

"Alicia Baker." Lionel gasped, this time from shock instead of for air.

"Kill him Clark." She ordered.

"Clark, I didn't know Alicia Baker, but I know she would never have wanted you to become a murderer." Lionel managed to choke.

"I know this difficult Clark, but you need to Kill Lionel Luthor." Alicia said with finality.

Clark continued to hesitate, torn between his hate for Lionel, his love for Alicia, and how well he knew the two of them.

"Kill him now!" Alicia ordered.

Clark turned towards Alicia as he shot his heat vision towards her. Alicia flew back wards and hit the tractor. She got up as Clark released Lionel.

"You ask one thing of you ex-boyfriend, and he shoots you with heat vision." Alicia grumbled.

"You're not Alicia." Clark stated.

Not-Alicia smirked as walked behind the tractor. "It appears I've underestimated you…Kal-El."

She then picked the tractor and threw it at Clark. The tractor hit wooden beam above him and caused a large piece of wood to fall on top of him. Once glance got it off him, he found his neck in a stranglehold.

"It would be so easy to snap your neck," Not- Alicia hissed, "But I still need you."

"Who are you?" Clark asked weakly.

Not Alicia smirked. "I'm the one who's gonna help bring this planet to its knees."

Suddenly, Not-Alicia found themselves flown back and standing up strait. She looked to Lionel, whose eyes had had from blue to pure white. He started walking towards her with his hand stretched out.

"Don't touch me," Not-Alicia ordered, "Don't touch me."

Lionel ignored her as put his hand on her cheek. Clark looked on as Not-Alicia screamed as she was engulfed in silver and when vanished Milton Fine stood there for a second before he was once again engulfed in silver before it popped leaving nothing there.

-xxx-

Clark sighed. It turned out that Jor-El had chosen Lionel as his Oracle and had made Lionel write in the Krytonian language. Lex and Milton Fine had made an alliance and made some sort of vaccine. Clark had been forced rifle threw Lana's things before asking her where Lex was. Lex seemed perfectly healthy even though he was injected with it. Something just wasn't right.

Clark turned his head to see Lois come up the stairs.

"Hey Smallville." She said.

"Hey." He said back.

"You know, I'm probably not the best person to give post-relationship advice considering I've had three ex-boyfriends put under military surveillance, but it's not okay to rifle through your ex's stuff." She said.

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have to," he defended, "trust me; Lana has been the last thing on my mind, especially the last few days."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but yesterday, I thought I saw Alicia." He half lied.

"And it dug up a bunch of old wounds." She guessed.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about her." Clark admitted.

"You now, someday you're gonna find a girl who's gonna see just what kind of guy you are," she told him, "and she's not gonna go away."

"You know sometimes, there are moments when I think you don't know me at all," Clark said, "Then there are moments where I think you know me better than anyone else."

"That's what I'm here for Smallville." She said as got up and went back down stairs.

"_Clark, your soul mate is still waiting for you back on earth."_ Alicia's words sounded in his head.

Clark shook his head, wonder where that had come from. His train of thought was interrupted when Chloe came up the stairs.

"Hey Chlo." He greeted.

"Hey, I wish I could this was a social visit, but it isn't." she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I looked for patterns in the notes like you and Lionel asked," she said as took out a piece of paper, "and this symbol appears more than any other."

She handed him the paper and his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw it.

"What does it say?" Chloe asked.

Clark gulped before answering. "Zod is coming."

**So tell me what you think in a review or PM. This fic was inspired by the end of the fanific 'Home' by Superlc529, which I would highly recommend if you are into Clois and Time travel and all that. Later!**


End file.
